edenoftheeastfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AlienGamer
=2009= Welcome! Hi AlienGamer -- we are excited to have Eden Of The East Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Eden Of The East Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 19:10, June 1, 2009 Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Looks like you could use some help here. You should add a logo(Wiki.png) and advertise it to forums and whatnot. :--Sxerks 01:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) =2010= add animangafooter hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? use to add the shared template to the main page. feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done : p/s: if you intend to give up this wiki just like for canaan.wikia.com, can I suggest you promote another bureaucrat(s) to take over? ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) =2012= Footer Hi, this wiki is listed on the Animanga footer, part of the policy for inclusion now is that the footer is used on the homepage of the wiki. Would it be okay for me to add it there? You're the founder and only crat/admin so I figured it would be good to sign off on things. Even though last edit was in 2010 it says you've been active in 2012. +y@talk 05:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Selecao Hi, I copied and pasted the Wikipedia contents while trying not to look too closely since I'm only on KoE atm. Once I finished Paradise Lost I'll come back and hopefully make some character pages. +Y 23:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Idea Unfortunately w:c:EotE appears to be taken by something unrelated, but I was thinking, since Eden of the East is a translation of "Higashi no Eden", w:c:HnE is free, so I was thinking of making it and then applying for a merger so it points at this URL. This would give us short linking options for things like twitter. w:c:HigashiNoEden is also free but it's only a character shorter so there's not much of a point. w:c:Eden appears to be taken last month by a server for the Fly For Fun MMO, so for now I'm talking to the crat to see if they might be interested in freeing it up, because right now it doesn't appear to be in use. +Y 22:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC)